1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the construction of structural components of an aircraft. The invention has particular significance to the behaviour of structural components when subjected to tensile stress and is therefore especially relevant to structural components that are subjected to tensile stress during normal use. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, directed to a lower wing skin for an aircraft, and to an aircraft wing structure and an aircraft including such a lower wing skin. As is well known, lower wing skins of aircraft are subjected to tensile stress during normal flight conditions.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is commonly desired to provide openings in wing skins, for example, to enable the interiors of wings to be inspected. Such openings are commonly relatively large, that is more than 104mm2 in area, and are referred to herein as “manholes”, a common purpose of such openings being to enable a person to insert their head and/or hands through the openings.